La Tortura Torture
by CallistoLensherr2319
Summary: Sora comes to America to be with friends. Pretty soon he finds out dark and terrible secrets. Later story explains the tittle. RS RC LS YAOI Warning: Rape,Domestic Violence,And Drug usage.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Moving in

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story. **

**Summary: When Sora comes to America to be with his friends, he soon finds out a dark secret about Riku. What happens when he finds out more and more about how Yuffie and Kairi really died? Review please. **

Sora walked through the doors of the airport. "So this is what America looks like." He thought to himself. He got his luggage of the luggage carrier and started to walk out of the doors. There he stopped a taxi for a ride and jumped in.

"Where to sir?" The taxi cab driver asked. Sora thought for a moment and then he replied "Take me to 87945 Heartless Drive." The taxi started to move at intense speed. Sora started to smile innocently. He would soon be with five of his best friends form Destiny Island. In an hour he would be able to see Kairi, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and his lover Riku. Ever since they left Destiny Island for a trip to America Riku had urged Sora to come and live there with everyone else. Lately however Riku didn't return his calls. When Sora called the house whoever answered always told him that Riku was out or that he was busy and to call back later. But Sora wasn't going to worry about that. He was going to enjoy his time in New York.

"Here we are sir. Would you like me to get your bags for you?" The driver stated. Sora nodded his head and ran inside to greet his friends. He ringed the doorbell twice excitedly. Then suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall white guy with long brown hair. Sora suddenly attacked him with a bear hug.

"Leon! Oh my god it has been such a long since I've seen you." Sora stated as he grinned excitedly. Leon started to grin back.

"Sora how are you? Would you mind doing me a favor and putting me down?" Leon asked. He was surprised that Sora had grown a lot stronger since the last time they met. He was also smiling because Sora smelled like Tag body spray which really turned Leon on. He quickly jumped out of his arms before Sora felt the quickly increasing bulge in his pants.

"Where is everybody?" Sora asked with curiosity. A pained expression came over Leon's face.

"Sora I have some bad news. Yuffie and Kairi were killed in a car crash last month. A drunk driver blind-sided them. Kairi could have survived if she got out of the car but she stayed in the car to help Yuffie. She didn't know Yuffie had died instantly. Then her side of the car was hit by a car that didn't see them in the middle of the road. So now it's just Me, Cloud, Riku, and you." Leon concluded. With tears starting to silently streamed down his face.

Later on when Leon was helping Sora become situated Sora blurted out a question he soon regretted.

"Leon do you know why Riku hasn't returned my calls?" Before Leon could answer Sora's question in walked none other than Riku himself.

**Dark and suspicious huh? R and R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Are We Invisible"

Riku walked pass Sora and didn't bother to say hello to anyone. Leon's eyes followed Riku.

"Sora I got a question. Are we invisible?" Leon asked. Soar started to laugh. "No honey we're not invisible" he replied. Leon then got angry.

"Riku what the hell is wrong with you. How you gonna barge into the house I bought and not say hi to anybody? I ought to punch you in the face. Who the hell you glaring' at?" Leon yelled at Riku fore Riku was staring so hard at Leon that Sora could feel the heat coming from Riku.

"Leon the last time I checked your name was not on my birth certificate so don't tell me what the fuck to do." Riku retorted sending Leon into a rage. Without a moment hesitation Leon flew halfway across the room and grabbed Riku by the shoulders.

"Sora came here to live with you and you just walk in this mother fucker and can't even say hi? Bitch you done lost your mother fucking mind" Yelled Leon. Sora felt a wav a passion sweep over him. No one ever stuck up for him. Even when he was raped by his mother's boyfriend. Even when he went to jail for drug dealing no one stuck up for him but now finally someone who wasn't Riku was actually standing up for him.

"Hey homes you better let go of me!" Riku yelled back at Leon.

"Or what? You gonna take care of me like you did Yuffie?" Leon yelled. Sora suddenly saw a change in Riku's face. He looked as though he had been punched repeatedly in the stomach and the face.

"Shut up about that okay or I'll make you regret it." Riku said with his face contorted. Leon started to smile menacingly.

"You're mot even worth opposing. I guess little **_tramps _**will always be little tramps." Leon replied as he walked away. Riku was still livid for two minutes after Leon had left. Then as if nothing had happened he went to the back room and pulled off all of his clothes.

"Can I join you?" Sora asked his sexy boyfriend.

"Not today. I'm just changing into my uniform. I have to go to work. In case you didn't know I work as a bartender at Club Mick's." Riku replied. He was extremely oblivious to the fact he was severely damaging his relationship with his boyfriend and was leading Sora down a road that would ultimately cause him to lose Sora.

"Well…what was Leon talking about when he said you would take care of him like you did Yuffie?" Sora asked. The half-naked Riku was suddenly boiling with rage. He lifted Sora by his throat and threw him against the wall. Sora let out a scream of pain. Then Riku lifted Sora up and punched him in the stomach. Sora let out another cry of pain and started to cry. He had never seen this side of Riku and he hoped he would never see this side again. Then as his final act of cruelty Riku kicked Sora in the balls.

"Now let me make this very clear to you. You don't ask the, questions I do. This subject is a closed one so don't ever bring it up again or it will be a lot worse for you. Now I'm going to work and when I come back I'll be expecting you to be in my room naked you son of a bitch. Got It?" Riku said at Sora's eye level. Sora nodded his head as he steadily cried. As soon as the front door closed Leon came into Sora's room.

"What the hell happened? Riku did this didn't he?" Leon questioned of Sora. Sora started to nod but couldn't due to the pain in his neck so it looked like he jerked his head.

"It's gonna be his ass for this." That was the last thing Sora remembered because not that long later he passed out.

Sora awoke to find his self on the couch. He got up and took the two Tylenol that were conveniently placed on the table beside him. He scribbled a note to Leon saying where he was going and took the car keys. Once in the car he sped off toward the direction of Club Mick's. He was soon surprised to see that it was nearing dark. "How long have I been out?" He thought to himself.

He waltzed into the manager's office up to a guy wearing a name tag stating Cid.

"What can I do for you my man?" Cid asked.

"I would like a job here." Said Sora in a cheerful tone even though he had nothing to be cheerful about. Cid led him to his cubicle and told him to fill out an application. He checked the two options of Waiter and Exotic Dancer because he had a good memory and he had taken belly dancing classes from the age of fifteen. Then once he had completed it he started to leave the building when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He quickly spun around to his defensive posture but immediately dropped it. He turned around and started to walk out of the door again.

"Hey I need to talk to you. I'm sorry ok. It's just I was really upset." Then Sora's blood started to boiled.

"So that gives you a reason to beat me unconscious?" A look of confusion over swept Riku.

"Yes your beating made me go unconscious!" Sora yelled at Riku. Riku just stared for a moment and suddenly kissed Sora. He tried to fight it with all of his might but once you were caught in a lip lock with Riku the only way it ended was if Riku wanted it to. He led Sora back into the building and into the dancer's dressing rooms. He pulled Sora's pants down and caressed his inner thighs. Then he lifted off Sora's shirt. Sora couldn't do anything but moan as Riku passionately sucked on Sora's neck. Pretty soon they were tangled in a pile of clothes with Riku on top of Sora. Sora couldn't take it any longer and reached his climax. Shortly after Riku did the same. Then the both laid back and began to drift into a deep when Riku suddenly heard Sora mutter "I forgive you" Before they both fell asleep in a hot sweaty mess on the floor locked into the dressing rooms.

**Ok guys R and R. I want all of your comments. If you don't like it than keep it to yourself or I will make your life a living hell. To all of my fans who read it xXxChiixXx, FFCloudFreak13, and sOrArOcKs, you guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Kill Me, Why don't you

Hours after there little encounter Riku and Sora were getting along a lot better. The only people that seemed upset about the whole ordeal were Leon and Cloud. One day Sora was walking out of the shower and cloud kicked him in the balls for no apparent reason at all. Leon even went as far as to put laxatives in Riku's morning coffee. Needless to say Riku had the shits that day. But there attempts and cheap shots had no effect on Sora and Riku. Sora had his man all to himself (or so he thought). A week after there encounters Cid called Sora's cell.

"What the hell is that?" Leon asked looking up from his morning newspaper.

"My cell. What's the matter? You don't like My Humps?" Sora replied Leon quickly nodded his head. Even though he found the song extremely idiotic if Sora liked it he did too. After Sora answered he hung up the phone looking very happy. "Leon I got it. I got the job as a waiter." Leon just smiled at the thought of Sora in a waiter uniform. "What about the uniform?" Leon asked with well hidden excitement in his voice. "Oh Riku is picking it up for me" He replied. The look on Leon's face changed very suddenly. Oh Riku was picking it up for him even after he had nearly beaten him to death. What Leon wouldn't give for fifteen minutes alone in the bathroom with that SOB. He suddenly snapped back to reality. "Oh…good for you." Leon said. Even though he sounded normal it was very easy to see that he was very upset.

3 hours later Sora was on his way to Club Mick's. Once he got to the office he was stopped by a silver haired man who looked remotely like Riku.

"You're not supposed to be back here." He said. His nametag stated Ansem.

"I'm the new waiter. I was told to come pick up my uniform." He replied. Ansem looked down on him.

"Riku and Sephiroth did mention you would be working here. Well all I have to say is while you are on duty please don't knock up my brother again in dressing room. Do it in the bathroom." Sora was stunned to here that he new what had happened between him and Riku. He was even more surprised that he was okay with him being with Riku. Then again he did set off Sora's gaydar when he stopped him. "What are you waiting for? Go put on your uniform and in a hurry. We're one waiter short today. I'll pay you overtime for it okay? Just please get your uniform on before Sephiroth notices it and gets pissed off." Ansem said looking frightened and annoyed.

Sora did as he was told. After he got dressed he went over to the check in counter and put his time card in the end slot. He went to the grill where he met none other than Cloud. "What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud said with hatred in his voice. "I work here now so if you have problems with it kiss my ass. So which table needs their food?" Sora replied. He took a moment of satisfaction to look at the look on Cloud's face. Cloud had suddenly turn as red as a beet. "Platter 4 goes to table 6 and Platter 9 to table 13." Cloud said.

Hours later after tireless and endless waiting on spot-nosed jackasses Sora headed toward the exit when he saw the most horrible thing ever in his life. He saw Riku kissing Cloud. Tears started to stream steadily from his eyes. Sora went barreling past Riku. When he saw the look on his face Riku suddenly understood that he saw everything. Riku ran after Sora screaming "Sora wait!" When Sora got to his car Riku grabbed him and spun him around. Sora took immediate retaliatory action and kicked Riku in the balls. Riku raised his fist as if he were about to hit Sora but Sora grabbed his fist and flipped him. With Riku and his back Sora bent over him. "I loved you. Why would you do this to me? I was there for you when you were arrested for drug dealing. I was there for you when you were facing charges of rape. I was even there for you when you came out to your parents and they kicked you out. And who did you stay with? Cloud or I? You stayed with me and that was the night you and I hooked up. So you can take this engagement ring and shove it up your ass. You and cloud were made for each other." Sora said through a fit of rage. He took of the engagement ring that Riku gave to him and threw it on the ground.

When he got home Leon instantly knew something was wrong.

"Sora what happened? You found out didn't you?" Leon asked. Sora into Leon's arms and cried like he was a four year old child. Leon passionately stroked the back of Sora's hair, which he now whore long and straight. Leon suddenly reached down and pulled Sora into a passionate kiss. It was then and there that Sora knew that he was supposed to be with Leon.

**Ok guys r and r please. Once again I don't own any of this shit I make up. All who reviewed you are the motivation that keeps me going. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The funeral and the truth

Sora and Leon received a letter in the mail the next day. It stated the date and time of Yuffie and Kairi's funeral. Sora then broke into tears. leon wrapped his arms around him and tried to comfort him as best as he could.

"Who would want to hurt them like this? who would even dream of killing two sweet girls?" he asked Leon. Leon had an idea but decided it would be better if Sora didin't know. Just saying it was sure to bring him into a fresh rage.

The funeral was being held at south central funeral home. As Sora walked in he remembered all of the good things he and his siters, Kairi and Yuffie, had shared. the time they threw Sora into a lake. The time Yuffie attempted to kill her mother's boyfriend when she found out he had raped sora. The time Kairi tried dying her hair with Kool-aid. He started to laugh quietly.

He also saw people from his past at the Funeral. His uncle Vincent came and made idle conversation with him. He saw his cousin Hayner talking to his old friends Pence and Olette. He even spotted his twin brother Roxas being escorted to his seat by his wife Nomine'. And suddenly disaster stroke. He saw his mother Melificent with the man who raped him. The man who caused Sora to try crack, marijuana and heroine. He saw Xemnas.

Sora rose from his seat and charged at Xemnas.

" How dare you come to my sisters' funeral! You didn't gave a damn about them or me! You beat them daily because you had nothing to do. You raped me every night just because you knew you had the power to. Leave or i swear you **WILL** find out how much pain i can cause" Sora yelled. Xemnas reached down and slapped Sora with all of his might. Leon suddenly pulled out his Gunner Blade and proceeded to stab Xemnas.

"No Leon! Just leave him alone. Hes just jealous because his two inches dont even get hard anymore." Sora said. The whole church burst in an outroar of laughter. Xemnas was so embarrassed that he immediately went to the airport and put himself on a plane back to Destiny Islands.

Towards the end of the funeral Sora and Leon were asked to stay for the reading of the will. When they entered the room where the will was being read the only people present were Sora, Leon, Melificent, And Roxas. Roxas smiled at his brother and gave him a hug. He greated Leon with a smile and a handshake. He didn't even acknowledge Melificent at all. And then it began. Roxas was given all of yuffie's money. He was also given all of her weapons. Malificent was given one coupon to "Make A Bitch Beautiful" botique from both Kairi And Yuffie.

Sora was given the remainder of what was left. The he was given a letter from the two siblings. it went like this.

Dear Sora

First you should know Riku is cheating on you.

When Kairi found out he tried to kill her.

We are on our way to the police office to file a report.

We wish you the best of luck in life.

Don't let him ruin it.

Oh my god.

He just rammed his car into ours.

Kairi's dead.

She died instantly.

I know soon he'll come to check to see if we died.

When you get this please go get him locked up.

I love you my little brother

From Yuffie

Sora was stunned. How coulriku do this. He killed his older sisters. He passed around the letter to everyone at the table. Roxas started to cry in disbeleif. Leon snarled. He was right all along. Melificent gave Sora the order to call the police. Sora then called them and went home. He was going to get his revenge for his sisters' deaths.

When he entered the house Riku was on the couch. Sora tackled him to the floor. Leon pinned Cloud to the wall so he wouldn't interfere. Sora punched Riku in the face repeatedly. "You killed my sisters you sick fuck!" Sora yelled at Riku. Riku pushed Sora off. He then grabbed Sora's Neck and proceeded to strangle him. Sora poked Riku in the eye with his pinkynail. He then punched Riku in the stomach. Riku keeled over gasping for breath. Sora was about to kick Riku in the balls when the police arrived. riku was apprehended. Days later the jury found Riku guilty off murder. He was sentenced to life in prison. Cloud left town and decided to start a new life. Sora and Leon had the house to themselves. The torture Sora went through had finally ended. He stopped his La Tortura.

**Hope you guys liked it. depending on the ratings you guys might get a sequel. Until then R and R.**


	5. Chapter 5

The new kingdom hearts sequel will be a crossover between the x men and kingdom hearts called **Free Your Mind. **Here's a teaser summary.

When a deranged Riku breaks out of prison he only has thoughts of one person. Sora. And when he catches Sora there will be hell to pay. Soon he finds out that Sora is a mutant and currently lives with the xmen. Crazy I know but maybe you'll like it.

Pairings:

**Sora/Leon**

**Riku?**

**Shadow cat/Iceman**

**Rouge/Colossus **

**Storm/Wolverine**

**Jean/Cyclops**

**Lady Konstalation/Angel**

**Riyah Oyama/Havok**

**Megedis/Pegassus**

**Emma Frost?**

**Chapter 1 coming to fanfictons near you!**


End file.
